The Sweet Little Creature Inside
by Smartlooks
Summary: The spell.I don't remember even performing it.And that is become a costly mistake.It was just his hand on my arm.That was it but this spell says that's all it takes.One touch to conceive a child to the Last Bennett Witch.But I'm not the last. The book has an answer for that too.Damon Salvatore is the man that touched me.This his child.The Hybrid.Protectiveness over the father.
1. Chapter 1

The spell.

The words.

Me not fully aware of what I was doing. I don't remember even performing it but for some reason I have the memory of doing so.

Has become a costly mistake.

I re read the words over and over again as my fingers crossed over my skin where he had touched me.

It was just his hand on my arm. That was it but this spell says that's all it takes.

One touch to conceive a child to the Last Bennett Witch. But I'm not the last.

The book has an answer for that too.

It says that if you are a direct line and was not taught to tap into your powers you are the last true Bennett witch.

So I'm sure you're wondering who and how this all happened?

I'll tell you the who.

Damon Salvatore.

And the how will be explained as soon as I figure it out. Right now too much is going on.

* * *

I lay on the floor in my black vintage roaring twenties dress. My skull is pounding and my neck bleeding. A shaky hand smeared with blood. A grunt tears my eyes from my hand to Damon. He's sitting across from me his eyes narrowed.

"Glad to see you're awake." He says. I'm sure he doesn't mean it. I sit up from the dirty ground and survey my surroundings.

"Why am I here?"

"I should be asking you that," Damon replies.

"I don't remember,"

Nothing was coming to mind. All I remember from last night was falling asleep in Jamie's arms and that dream.

"Well, here let me jog your memory. You came stumbling in here in the wee of the night you set my head on fire with your fucking brain bomb and then feed Alaric who by the way is now a Vampire," Damon spits.

My eyes widen and I stand up my legs still shaking.

"What? I- I don't…"

"Yeah you don't remember. Let's get you to Stefan I'm sure he'll have a field day,"

Damon reaches over to me and grips my arm. He leads me from the tomb and that's when it hits me. The nausea, dizziness and then I puke.

His grip on me tightens as I double over.

"Gosh, Bonnie!"

I wipe my mouth and stutter an apology.

"I feel funny…" I moan.

"I bet you just spilled all your stomach contents on the ground. You almost got my shoes!"

My eyes snap to him.

"Damon just get me out of here,"

I must've blacked out because the next thing I know I'm leaning against his body as he hold me up and knocks on Elena's door. My eyes flutter and shut but he shook me and they snap back open.

Stefan helps me inside and sits me in the kitchen. He hands me an ice pack and I hold it to my neck. Damon fed me his blood so why hasn't the bleeding stopped?

"What do you mean he turned? I thought you were standing Guard," Stefan ridicules his brother.

"Don't blame me! Blame Bonnie the blood bank, she fed him," Damon says glaring at me.

"I had no idea what was happening ok, he witches led me there. They WANTED him to feed to turn," I tell them.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asks.

"I'm fine."

"You look a little pale," He continues.

"I'm fine." I say again.

"Yeah she's fine after feeding half her blood to Alaric," Damon says.

"Can I have some water please?" I choke out.

My inside is burning. I feel as if all my innards are going to spill out of my mouth.

Stefan rushes to pour a glass of water just as he's handing it to me I double over again and puke. But this time it's blood.

I cry out as pain scratches through my stomach.

"Bonnie!" Stefan holds on to me as my body began to convulse.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" I scream.

"What the hell is wrong with her!" Damon barks.

"I don't now,"

"Damon take her and put her on the couch,"

Stefan's sincere touch is replaced with Damon's and my body stops. The pain stops.

I glance up at him and glances at me.

"What the hell?"

He recoils and pulls his hand away from my shoulder. The pain returns immediately.

"Put your hand on her again!" Stefan says as he comes running over.

He does and the pain goes away.

"I don't understand." Damon says.

"I don't either."

The door bell rings and Jeremy comes down to answer it. Klaus is standing on the other side. The two Vampire brothers leave my side and Jeremy comes rushing over as my body is wracked with pain and I scream.

"Ah, I see my mothers spell has taken affect. Quite painful isn't it Bonnie?" He calls to me.

I nod and choke out Damon's name.

"Damon!"

"Wait you know what's wrong with her?" Stefan asks.

"Yes I do,"

"Spit it out then," Damon demands.

"I'll tell you later. I've come to collect Elena. Where is she,"

"Not here," Jeremy says.

Stefan and Damon turn around in alarm.

"Not here? Where did she go?"

"I don't know she was here then she wasn't."

Stefan and Damon exchange a few more words before they slam the door on Klaus's face.

The pain has subsides a great deal but I can still feel the burning feeling in my stomach.

Damon comes over to me.

"Still in pain?"

"Not as bad now," I explain.

I stand up and as a soccer ball explodes threw the door. Damon covers me as we duck. He pushes me behind him and Stefan pushes Jeremy behind the counter as a piece of fence hurls at us. I scream and duck again.

Damon throws it back.

"Missed me!"

Klaus throws another.

Damon throws it back," Missed me again,"

Klaus is poised and ready to throw another as I double over and empty blood onto the floor once again. His face takes on a shocked expression and he drops the wood.

"What's wrong? You realize you're never going to hit me?" Damon asks a hint of a smile in his voice.

"No, I just realized the extent of my mother's spell. Bonnie who was the first to touch you after you went to feed Alaric?" Klaus asks.

"What?" I ask.

"Don't speak to her," Damon says.

"Wait, why do you care? What spell are you talking about?" Stefan speaks up. He and Jeremy come from there place to stand by us.

Klaus glares from the door and ask again.

"Who touched you first this morning?"

"Damon did," I say a little unsure of what he was getting at.

"I practically carried her here what's the big deal?" Damon calls to Klaus.

"The big deal is that you both have created something that's more powerful than any of the Originals. That thing inside of her is going to kill us all." He says and quickly turns on his heel.

"Wait!" I cry out and go after him.

I barely step out of the doorway when the pain increases.

"That pain you feel is the creature. It's half vampire now. It's trying to make sense of your mortal womb." Klaus says.

"Mortal womb? Creature inside? What the flying fuck are you talking about?" Damon demands as he reaches my side.

"Ah, ah you shouldn't use that type of language around your baby it can hear you." Klaus says before he speeds away.

"Baby?" Jeremy gasps.

"It's inside me?" I cry as my hands drop to my stomach. I slowly turn around and lock eyes with Damon. He's staring at me with confused blue eyes. A little mound has developed and I press on it. As hard as rock.

"Oh shit," was all Damon got out before my eyes fluttered shut and I collapsed.

The creature inside of me was his.


	2. Chapter 2 Days have gone by

Days had gone by and none of the Originals made any indication of leaving especially since Klaus made his little discovery. Elena was found at the Grill talking to Matt about I don't care what.

I still haven't told her.

The only people who know are Damon, Jeremy, Stefan and Klaus and his I'd like to keep it that way for a very long time.

One part of me wants to Elena but I know that when I do she will hate me for forever and immediately jump to conclusions.

Where you sleeping with him?

He's dangerous Bonnie, he can't be trusted.

All he is going to do is hurt you.

So yeah I might hold out on not telling her.

Stefan has been respectively quiet and so has Jeremy. I'm sure Jeremy is a little confused since Damon and I never had a sexual relationship…it's still mind blowing to me also.

Damon.

He won't speak to me unless he has too and when he does it's always short to the point remarks. You can't even really tell that I'm pregnant. The stomach is a littler rounder and I just tell people I'm bloated and wear sweatshirt when I'm in P.E.

Like I am now.

"Bonnie, you aren't wearing that outside are you?" Elena asks as she puts on some deodorant. I stare at her burgundy shorts and tight fitting white school shirt. Knowing my stomach will be visible I nod my head and look at my sweater. It's light and off the shoulder. An old work out sweater from Cheerleading.

My shorts still fit and I have no problem with those. I lean down and tie my shoe as I answer.

"Yeah, it's light. I'll be fine," I tell her. She raises and eyebrow but doesn't question any further. I sweep my hair into a pony tail and walk with her out the locker room to the gym.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen today is the mile run!" Coach Wallis announces. Her skinny body belting out commands as we limber up. I reach and touch my toes and sigh.

The mile shouldn't be that hard.

After everyone finishes stretching we all walk down to the track.

"I am not in the mood to do this," I groan.

"Yeah, I know. You should take that off it's going to get hot now that we're actually doing something," Elena tries again. I shrug off her comment and when the whistle blows we start running.

"Have you heard anything from Klaus yet?"

"No, why?" I ask.

"They seem to be very distant lately…I don't know why. It's not like Klaus got what he came here for." She says as we turn the bend to finish up the first lap.

Of course she's being self centered once again.

"Maybe they found something else to occupy there time with? They obviously know getting you is lost cause so they've moved on,"

Her brow furrowed and I could've sworn hurt flashed across her face.

She was devouring all this attention and I knew the moment I told her off my pregnancy and who the father was our friendship would be strained.

"Damon, is acting funny," She says after a minute or two of silence.

"Funny how?"

She shrugs, "I don't know he's distant and won't really even look at me anymore…it's odd,"

Anger wells up in me and blurt out my response.

"Why is that odd?"

"He's always doing something for me or with me and he hasn't lately so I'm just a bit confused. He's not himself. But then again he's probably whoring around with an array of women,"

The anger boils over and groan.

"why do you always have to do that?"

She looks at me confused and I stop running. She stops too.

"Excuse me?"

"You always don't want him around mess with his feelings then want him back. Elena you can't keep dogging him around like this," I tell her.

"Bonnie! What''s gotten into you? You two hate each other now you're sticking up for him"

"Nothing…I just – I don't know why I said that. Must be the heat," I tell her because I honestly have no clue on where that came from.

"You need to take that sweater off."

"No, its fine," I say tugging down my hem.

"Bonnie, just take that off before you get heat stroke. its 95 degrees out here," She reaches for the shirt and I pull back.

"No, I'm fine…let's just finish this last lap ok?"

"Bonnie," I know she won't let this go.

"Elena I'm fine." I dead pan and she sighs but walks with me the rest of the way.

Everything she said about Damon was wrong. All he's done is love her and she can't ever say she can return the favor. Not in public at least. I know she loves them both. And that is wrong.

She speaks about how Damon whores around but what about Ms Perfect? She has two men-brother-strung on each arm .She runs to one when she wants love and runs to the other for passion.

I'm burning up and for some reason I highly doubt it's from the heat. I'm angry.

"Elena, can we stop please? I feel funny,"

"Are you ok?" She asks as she guides me to the bleachers.

"I guess it's the heat after all,"

"are you going to take the sweater off now?"

Maybe I'll simmer down if I do. I nod and pull it off and over my head carefully laying it over my lap to cover my stomach but she doesn't miss anything.

Her eyes go wide and she stares at my stomach then to me. I don't think it's that obvious but then again I've been living with it for over two weeks.

"Bonnie, are you pregnant?"

I stay silent and look up at her.

"Yes?" I meekly say.

"Is that a question? Do you not know if you are?" She asks.

"It's complicated."

"Bonnie! Who is he? Was it Jamie?"

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Then who?"

And that's when I see him. He's standing outside of the school grounds along the tree lines. His leather jacket visible with his dark hair and equally dark eyebrows.

He's string right at me.

I look back at her.

"I can't tell you…please don't make me tell you. You aren't going to like it,"

"Bonnie, you're my best friend. We'll get through this together. Is it someone I know?"

I nod.

"Does he go here?"

I shake my head.

"Older?"

I nod.

"And I know him?"

Ha! I've got her stumped.

"It's not Alaric…"

I shake my head furiously.

"Who is he Bonnie?"

I stay quiet and look back over to him but he isn't there.

"Elena, it's-,"

"Bonnie! You're wanted in the office," Taylor calls.

"Ok,"

I stand up and hold the sweater in front of me as Elena walks with me to the Coach and her assistant.

"Don't know why you're wanted but Taylor here said there's a man in the office waiting for you,"

Elena's eyebrow raises and she follows me to the office.

"Is your dad here?"

"No. He never comes home."

"Is it him?"

And I know she wants me to tell her so badly but as we near the office and look through the clear glass wall she gets her answer. I didn't even have to tell her.

Damon stand there leaning against the wall arms crossed waiting for me.

Elena's jaw drops and she turns to me.

"Damon? Damon is the father! How is that even possible?"

Damon at the mention of his name joins us in the hallway.

"Well you see it starts with the unbuttoning of shirts the lowering of a zipper and the input of a –," she slaps him hard across the face.

"How could you do this? How could you do this to me? You ruined her life!"

"Don't hit him Elena."

"Bonnie -,"

"Elena you just slapped him because you're angry that he ruined my life but you just had to add yourself into that sentence. My life is ruined. Not yours but I guess yours might be too since you can't go slutting back to him whenever you and Stefan argue anymore," I spat.

Damon whistles and Elena glares at me.

"I can't believe you just said that." Elena cries. The she lunges at me. Eyes ablaze screaming a word I have only recently associated her with.

WHORE.


	3. Chapter 3 I stood my gorund

I stood my ground but a hand reached out and stopped her balled fist.

Stefan held her wrist tightly and glared at her.

"Striking a pregnant woman?" He asked.

She gasped and pulled her hand from him.

"You did not hear what she said to me Stefan!"  
Stefan sighed and glanced at me. His green eyes were tired and weary.

Damon had tensed up also ready to fight or step in if need be. His hand was wrapped firmly around my arm.

"Elena, did you listen to her explanation?" Stefan asked.

"I don't need to. She slept with Damon and got knocked up!"

Elena huffed crossing her arms.

"Elena, dear, I'm a vampire. That means I'm technically dead and this isn't Twilight so I can't reproduce. Trust me if I could there would be a hundred or more women pestering me about child support, not that I would pay it." Damon told her.

"Explain how she's pregnant with your child then!" She pointed angrily at me.

I just stayed quiet.

This was amusing. Both of her Love interest were yelling and arguing at her over me!

This I could get used too.

I smiled smugly and just watched the situation unfold.

Eventually we both signed out of school since we're 18 and can now legally do that. When we got the manor though the arguing broke out again.

Of course it was over me and Damon being sexual with each other which Damon refused very harshly.

I spoke up.

"Elena will shut up for one second and let me explain? It was just a touch! One touch."  
She nods and sits down probably scared of what I might do. Ester cast a spell on me to conceive a child with the first man who touches me and since that man was Damon I am now pregnant with his child. There was no intercourse in this situation at all." I tell her.

"So now they're after you?" Her voice was like acid. Jealousy seeped through.

"Ah, yeah. I guess so." I say brushing off the tone of her words.

"Trust me I don't knock women up. I'm careful my condom has been the same for over 100 years. I'm dead!" Damon shouts at her.

"No need to shout," Elena says and I roll my eyes.

We talked a little more filling her in on what we can before there's a knock at the door and Ester is standing in the manor.

"What do you want?" Damon bravely asks.

"Just came by to see how she's doing," her eyes snap to me and I stand my ground.

"I'm fine." I say.

She looks me up and down and smiles.

"That's great because me and my family have decided to help protect you and your mate Damon,"

"Mate?" Damon asks. "I'm not mated to any one,"

"Are you positive on that assumption Damon?" ester asks before turning back to me.

"We are staying to protect you from anything thing that wants to take this hybrid child away. I give you my word that no harm will come to you or your mate," She tells me. And I believe her. I don't know if the it's the mother instinct I ma going to possess or hers but I know she isn't lying.

"Stefan. Elena, I would like to speak to them alone if you don't mind,"

"No, it's fine," Stefan agrees and drags an annoyed Elena upstairs.

"I'm not her mate. Why do you keep saying mate?" Damon asks.

Ester only laughs and turns to Damon.

"This spell is a blessing to you since you can conceive a child but also a cures since this will be the only women who will ever love you from now on and produce your children." She says and I gasp.

I'm stuck with him.

"You've got to be shitting me!" Damon explodes.

"I shit you not," ester counters back.

I stagger back into the chair and look up at her.

"Why so you want to protect me? What is the catch?"

I could see her hidden motives in her eyes. She hand a different agenda and I wanted to know.

Damon raised an eyebrow at me.

Ester replied after a few moments of silence.

"My only request is that you give me your first born,"

**It's quite short and not as well written as I would of OMG this fic has gotten more reviews in the first two chapters than any of my other ones!I am so glad to see how many people enjoy it and I hope I'm not disappointing you all by writing this half *** work.**


	4. Chapter 4

Did she just say she wants me to give up my baby?

I glanced at Damon who shared the same shocked expression.

He was mulling over her words also.

"Why?" I finally ask.

"My family died years ago and I miss the feeling of being another, of raising a child. And if I'm sure that if I can raise that baby it'll come out better. It won't want to kill and hate," She says plainly.

"So, let me get this straight. You, crazy witch lady, wants to keep our child because you feel bad about how your own children turned up?" Damon asks coming over to stand by me.

"That is exactly what I mean,"

"Sorry, but I may not like Bonnie but she is carrying a part of me inside of her so I vote on keeping it," Ha says.

I glance up at him. Shocked.

He actually wants to keep the baby.

But I don't think I do.

"What would happen if we did agree on your deal?" I ask. Ester perks up and smiles.

"My family and I will leave this town and never come back.I will raise the child right,"

"Bonnie, you can't be seriously considering her deal!" Damon cries.

"I'm not sure right now she did offer and I;m going to think about it.I suggest you do too." I tell him and quickly switch the subject," can you explain this whole spell/cusre to us, please?"

"The touch infused both of your blood and DNA together. That acts as a talisman of a sort, but it only happens once. It allows any supernatural creature the right to a lineage."

"But why Bonnie?" Damon asks. And I get the feeling he's wanted to ask that question for a long time.

"It can only be connected through a witch, a pure and last surviving witch of that lineage." ester tells us.

"The moment that baby was conceived you two were fused together for life. Anything you do or say won't change the outcome because you both will always come back to each other."

"Bonnie will be the only woman that you can have children with. She will ultimately be the only woman to belong to you in all the meanings of that word." Ester tells Damon.

"Yeah, ok I guess I can handle that until she dies. Which will be a quick death if she gives up that baby," Damon glares at me. I furrow my brow and glare back.

"When I said you two are fused together I meant it. Since you are a vampire Damon and will live until a stake is driven through your heart so will Bonnie. She lives as long as you live. If you die she dies. If she dies you die," She says bluntly. And I grimace.

Great now I'm stuck with him for forever.

"Great can this day get any better?" Damon exclaims throwing his hands up.

Ester opens her mouth to speak but Damon interrupts her.

"I don't want to hear anything else. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go drown myself in liquor even though I haven't been drunk since 1864." Damon says to ester as he pushes her out the door.

"Yeah, I'm going to go and do that and when I come back up I hope to see you and it gone," Damon says as he briskly as he pushes past me clipping my shoulder. I turn around angry and ready to yell but he's already gone and Elena and Stefan are coming down the stairs.

"Bonnie, I told Caroline." Elena tells me.

"Good job Elena, why don't you tell my father and Abby while you're at it," I spit.

She bites her lip and looks at me nervously.

"Elena!" I gasp.

"Your father is on his way back home and won't be back till tomorrow afternoon and Abby is probably at your house now." She tells me.

"Stefan why didn't you stop her?"

"She just did it when I went to speak to Damon," He tells me.

Damon. He's going to be a problem.

"Can you try to talk some sense into him while I go and explain this to Abby before she jumps to conclusions," I say glaring at Elena.

She smugly smiles and I turn on my heel and leave the Manor.

My father was on his way here probably to tell me to abort but I'm not doing that I don't even think it's possible since this baby seems to controlling all my emotions and what I feel.

As I drive home I get this feeling of dread and despair. It wafts over me in waves and takes hold. The feeling is radiating from my womb. My hand brushes against my stomach it calms to a low hum of despair. This baby is a hybrid. And Hybrids are in demand right now. Maybe it's not best for me to just walk around carrying a Hybrid….

**I still feel like this a crappy chapter….no matter how many times I've revised it… oh well have fun reading it.**

**I have another Bamon story to post in a few days about Bonnie actually living in 1864 as a friend of Katherine's and being there throughout the whole thing. What do you all think about that? I'll give you a taste of it in tomorrows upload **


	5. Chapter 5

Abbey stared at me. Her face was hard with anger and her hands gripped the coffee cup I had poured for her. My feet shifted and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Say something," I say.

Her mouth twitches and she speaks.

"What can I say? My only daughter is pregnant by a Vampire!"

"It wasn't by choice trust me. Are you sure you haven't seen this before? Read anything about it form a grimiore?" I ask as I sit down.

She shakes her head.

"No, I didn't expect you to be the one to get pregnant by Damon sadly I thought that would be Elena," She tells me.

"Abbey, he's a vampire and she's human – and it's complicated. Anyway the spell specifically said it had to be a witch so that how I fall into place with this whole thing. Ester offered a deal,"

Abbey eyed me suspiciously before sitting beside me at the table.

"What did she say?"

"She said that her family, Klaus included is willing to protect me from anything that wants to take the child. She also said that she will take it after it's born and …" My voice trails off.

"And you are considering it." She finishes my sentence.

"Yeah, I would be lying if it didn't cross my mind once or twice," I say looking up at her. She has a soft smile on her face and her eyes are sincere.

"What did Damon say about this? I'm sure he wasn't happy,"

I shake my head, "No, he said he'd kill me if I did. It's an empty threat but he does want to keep it. I don't want too…but…,"

She looks at me waiting for me to finish.

"But what, Bonnie?"

"I don't want to abandon it like you did me." I say and I oddly don't regret it. She leans back into her chair and sighs.

"Then don't abandon it. Be there for your child, Bonnie,"

"I don't want it. Ever since they cane to this town everything around me is falling apart. Grams died because he wanted to get Katherine out of the tomb, Caroline was changed into a vampire and he killed you just when I was beginning to like you and because of that you walked away again."

"And you know what? I'm not doing that to my child- I'm going to keep it, because I'll be damned if I'm going to end up like you," I tell her.

She smiles and pulls me into a hug.

"You might want to go tell Damon this,"

I stand outside the boarding house. Should I knock? Forget it. I open the door and barge in.

"Damon can I-,"

The sight before me stops me in my tracks.

Damon is srtiggling against Elena who is kissing him.

"What the hell?"

Damon pulls away and glares at Elena who stares at me.

"Oh boy am I glad to see you Bonnie. Elena here was just about to bite my tongue off like some crazed cannibal," Damon says.

"You kissed me first Damon. I was just returning the favor," Elena said.

"All I did was ask how you and Stefan were! I didn't want you to eat my face, Elena!"

"Oh, now you don't? But last week it was ok?"

"Last week?" I ask.

"Yeah last week when we where at that hotel with Jeremy. We got a little bit too close," Damon said.

"Wait that still does not explain why you two were kissing!" I yell.

"Well you see Bonnie, Elena over here had a heated make out with your truly last week and pretty much used me for my talents. And now she's had a change of heart suddenly," Damon tells me as he passes his signature grin to me.

"Elena you are really that desperate for attention?" I ask. She looks at me and scoffs.

"How am I desperate for attention when you're the one who got herself knocked up and now is protected by everyone?" She yelled.

She clearly isn't annoyed by the idea of not being in the lime light. Something's off about Elena. She wouldn't be saying things like this.

"What's going on?" Stefan asks as he walks into the Manor.

"Your crazy girlfriend doesn't know what 'No' means," Damon tells him while glaring at Elena. Suddenly this feeling of intense arousal swept over me and I gasped .His eyes were so...- what the hell is wrong with me?

"Can we just drop it? I mean it's done and I don't feel like discussing it anymore than we have too, Damon can I speak to you please?" I asked him. His dark eyebrow rose up and he grinned.

"Follow me mother of my child to the amazing living courters of yours truly," Damon said as he walked up the stairs and I followed.

One last glance over my shoulder confirmed my suspicions. Elena was standing close to Stefan talking to him while her eyes followed me up the stairs.

Damon's room was bigger than I thought. A nice king size bed and books were piled beside it. His bathroom was too die for. The tub and shower were so open it made me blush just thinking of him using them.

"You wanted to talk or just stare at my shower?" Damon asked.

I spun around to him and sighed. I clasped my hands together.

"I have decided to keep it,"

His eyes did that sexy squinting thing. If he keeps doing that I don't know if I can control what I might do next.

"That's great but you should stop calling the baby it, he can hear you,"

"He? How do you know it's a he?"

"Well if you read the whole spell or went to speak to Ester like I did you would know that the child is always born male."

"Hmm," I guess having a boy will be fine. I'm sure if it was a girl Damon wouldn't let it out of his sights. Ever.

"Well, that's it. I need to get home before my father does,"

"I can come with you,"

"No. Just stay here. Tell me if something happens with Elena, she isn't her self right now,"

He nods and lets me walk out.

When I get home a rowdy fuming Caroline is sitting on my front porch.

"You're pregnant with Damon's demon child? I knew something was going on! All those secret glares and long stares and that dance! Bonnie how could you do this?" She spits out.

"Uh first off the baby is a hybrid and second it was a spell that did this. We didn't have sex. He just touch me and now I'm pregnant."

"Touched you? Was it a touch or a touch-touch?"

"Caroline, he was holding my arm. Nothing else happened."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Good because I was so ready to go and rip his head off." She says laughing.

Anger wells up in me and I glare at her.

She winces and clutches her head.

"Gah! Bonnie?"

"Don't threaten him," I say releasing my hold on her.

"God, protective enough? Bonnie what's gotten into you?"

I blink.

"What? I don't know..."

"Here let's get you inside,"

She opens my door but inside is Klaus and a man with dark skin and steely blue eyes.

"Now, witch you didn't think I was going to actually uphold my mother's agreement did you? Just surrender peacefully and I won't have to kill you to take what I want."

Caroline barred her fangs and hissed. My hands dropped to my stomach and then I looked dup at Klaus. His friend was already advancing me when a primal instinct to protect this child came over me and by not even moving one inch I tore him to shreds. High off my new power I glared at Klaus who smiled.

"This child will be the beginning of a great era or the death of me,"


	6. Chapter 6

After Klaus had stated those very eerie words he left. Caroline immediately told me to pack and took me to the Manor. My father is going to come home to an empty house and I'm sure he won't be happy.

So once again I was put somewhere I didn't want to be.

When we walked back into the Manor Elena glared at me.

"What Elena? Do you have something to say? Something bothering you?" I asked tired of her stares and glares. Damon who was standing by the bookshelf searching for a book raised an eyebrow and squinting his eyes. Probably aware of the tension in the room Stefan came down stairs also.

Caroline stood proudly to the side holding my bags.

"Why do you have your bags with you? I thought you were staying at home with your dad." She asked coldly.

"Well that was my plan before Klaus somehow came into my house and threatened me."

Damon spoke up walking over to us.

"He was in your house?"

"Yes, I don't know how he got there but my dad is coming home in less than two hours and I can't leave him there alone."

"You don't have to just go stay with him," Elena told me. Everyone stopped and looked at her shocked.

"Elena! What the hell is the matter with you!" Caroline demanded.

"Elena this isn't like you." Stefan told his girlfriend. Stefan came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She seemed to calm down quite a bit.

"Stefan take your hand off her shoulder and come stand by me," I tell Stefan who does just that and Elena's eyes harden and she glares in my direction.

"O shit, her entire personality changed!" Caroline pointed out.

I now know what's wrong with her.

"I know what's wrong with her." I announce.

Damon turns to me and raises and eyebrow.

"Well, spit it out."

"She's been bewitched. She has a spell called Invidia. It's Latin for-,"

"Jealousy, we know," Damon says.

I shoot him a glare and he shrugs.

"You were taking to long and you aren't the only one who knows a few things,"

"Anyway she must've drunken it or ingested it somehow. It exploits your deepest envy and I guess hers right now is not having both brothers fighting for her attention." I tell them.

Caroline whistles," wow, she's so shallow,"

"Caroline." Stefan deadpans but I'm sure he's thinking the same thing because he glances at his glaring girlfriend sadly.

Elena just stands there watching me as I break the spell.

And as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders she sighs and glances around confused.

"What the hell? Why do I feel so pissed off?"

"And she's back!" Damon says unenthusiastically.

"You had a spell on you.I'll explain where can I put my things?"

0_0

Stefan put me in a room across the hall from Damon and two doors down from his and Elena's. Boy did I feel like I was being watched. I had explained everything to Elena and she felt so horrible that I had gotten that reaction from her. But she did say that she was happy for me even though she was still confused on how it was able to happen. I tried to explain it the best I could but she still didn't quite grasp it so she left me to unpack. I wasn't able to grab too many things. A few outfits, pajamas, toiletries and a few other items.

I walked down stairs hoping to get a snack but there wasn't anything I wanted in the fridge. Strawberry milk, bananas, oranges, milk chocolate. All Elena things.

"I'm going to the store." I tell Damon as I walk past to the front door.

Damon stands up quickly appearing in front of me.

"Move."

"Ah, ah I'm not letting you go by yourself."  
"I cross my arms and look up at him.

"Why not?"

"Remember what Ester said? If you die I die. So it would be bad if you somehow got hit by a car and then I'm just sitting here enjoying a book and then bam I'm dead. And I don't want that so I'm going with you," He says and grabs his keys leather jacket and opens the door but I freeze.

"That was very specific,Damon."

Standing in front of me with the same green eyes and light skin is my father. His face is angry and I almost didn't recognize him.

"Dad?"

"Mr. Bennett-," Damon didn't get to finish his greeting because my father had punched him in the face. Damon didn't even flinch or move his head but my father was now howling in pain.

Serves him right punching Damon.

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I kind of fizzled out of ideas….and sorry I haven't updated in a few days but here is chapter and my other Bamon fic should be up next week. If not next week then the following week.**


End file.
